


【诺俊】Psycho

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 我们真的好奇怪/就那样/我很喜欢
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 21





	【诺俊】Psycho

他没喝多，就是脑子有点昏有点涨，整个人蜷缩在沙发和茶几间的地上，受不住了抬手给自己按按穴位。  
身边的沙发被坐得晃了一下，不用看也知道是李帝努。没沾酒的人凑到他脸边，带着嘲讽意味笑了声，双手穿过腋下箍着他胸口硬是把他拖到沙发上来。  
他被硬生生拔起来，没有力气全身沉甸甸地压在李帝努身上，胸腔刚刚被勒得太紧还在隐隐作痛。身下垫着的是个人，是个会不接受商量抓着他做爱的男人。但他不想动。  
搭在胸口的手抬起来，他的脸被捏着，因为那只手微凉的温度才意识到自己脸上发烫。李帝努捏着他的下巴把脸转向自己的一边，失去手的支撑后他的脑袋就靠在李帝努胸口，仰视着那张脸。  
好困。他半睁着眼，看不清近在咫尺的李帝努的脸。那只手温柔地替他拨开脸上乱糟糟的头发，指腹捏着他的耳廓轻轻地揉，被万千人爱慕的脸靠近他，他努力聚集视线，看见一双没有波澜的眼睛。  
他不需要看。  
那只手托在他的后脑，嘴唇被堵上时他没有了逃跑的路，顺从地被顶开嘴，被舌头伸进来舔舐，被含着舌尖细细地吮。李帝努的另一只手臂绕过他的后腰，用更方便的姿势抱住他，也顺带着推高他的上衣摸那段腰。他抬起手搭在李帝努肩上，眉间皱起来。  
像被狗啃一样。他常常用这种话评价李帝努说得上绅士的接吻，因为过程里从来不用在乎他的感受。所以在李帝努想要更进一步时，他攀在肩上的手随便抓住什么，就拼命地用力扯开。  
“嗯……啊！”李帝努被扯得头皮生疼，松开他之后一把把他揪着自己头发的手掰开扯下来，原先被抱着的人现在被甩到沙发上，敞着肚皮咯咯笑着李帝努的狼狈样子。  
局面很快被扭转，李帝努重新压上来，他笑得颤动的肚子被结结实实地压住，腿间被打开挤进来，他合不上腿，索性软绵绵垂着，弯着嘴角被捧起脸，被有如对待珍宝一样啄吻磨蹭，再湿漉漉地舔过他的牙齿。  
假仁假义。他伸手亲密地搂着身上人的脖子，闭上眼热切主动地迎合李帝努，勾着对方的舌头探出来，舌头被吸吮喘不过气时从鼻腔里嗯嗯唔唔地撒娇嗔怪，紧紧抱着李帝努的肩膀，难舍难分在接吻时几乎快要被带着抬起上半身，又被按回沙发里，抬高下巴被嘬得嘴唇有些发热。  
他偷偷抬起腿往里勾，攀李帝努的腰，蹭李帝努的腿，那只抱着他的手几乎快把他的上衣全都掀起来，来回摸着捏着他背上腰上的肉。他能感觉到李帝努毫不掩饰地用勃起的阴茎顶着他的大腿和屁股，呼吸也粗重起来。  
喘不过气，他用手隔着衣服抓挠李帝努的背，对方从善如流地放过他，转而啃咬他的颈侧，在身上摸索的手探到他胸口来，他用手肘顶着想挡住李帝努，被捞起大腿夹到腰上，阴茎隔着单薄的衣物像性交一样用力顶撞他的屁股。  
脑子里一片混沌，再这样下去会直接在沙发上就被操、等经纪人和队友回来给人看了活春宫也说不定。他用力想把身上的人拉开，偏偏被箍得死紧，裤子也被往下扯露出来半个屁股，还在挣扎的时候身上的压迫感突然消失了，他一个人被丢在沙发上因为挣得面红耳赤而大喘气，看着李帝努拿起一部手机看了看屏幕，摁下侧边按键。  
铃声戛然而止。  
他看着自己的手机被丢到桌面，李帝努站到沙发边弯下腰来抱他，胳膊垫在背上硌得他骨头都发痛，“去你房间。”  
他用中文贴着李帝努的脸骂去你妈的，手脚不由自主地搭着李帝努往里走。房间门被用脚一踹砰地一声关上，他被丢到床上，裤子被粗鲁地扒下丢到一边，他由着腿垂在床边晃，皮肤上残留着被粗暴对待后隐隐约约的火辣辣的痛感。  
李帝努站在床边把上衣脱掉，爬上床来的时候黄仁俊也跟着床晃。他能感觉到那根东西迫不及待要操他屁股的硬度，但他只是在李帝努抬起他屁股时小声哼哼两下。  
做爱可以，强奸不行，这是他们私底下达成的共识。他歪着头听见李帝努深吸一口气，扶着他的腰把屁股抬起来，往下面塞了个东西垫着，还泄愤似的用力掐了把他的屁股。没留情，现在感官迟钝的黄仁俊还能鲜明地感觉到屁股上一阵钝痛，那半边身子都跟着抽搐一下，“李帝努你再用我的姆明垫我就废了你那根鸡……啊！”  
李帝努拍在屁股上的手掌不算用力，只是打得太突然，受到刺激的不光是皮肉还有他的心脏。他抬腿想踹人，脚掌踩到肩上了还想继续用力蹬开，被以暴制暴掰下来夹住，两条腿动弹不得，倒像是他主动对着李帝努张开腿。李帝努伸手到他腿间摸他还软趴趴的阴茎，“这么不配合。”  
他哼了哼，“你用舔的就能配合。”  
揉捏他阴茎的手顿了顿，转而抬着他两边膝弯，一下举到他面前来，几乎要把他对折，他稍微低一低头就能看见两腿间的东西和李帝努的脸，“自己抱着。”  
他垂着眼看了看李帝努，没看出商量的余地。李帝努松开抓着他的手到床头柜子里摸润滑和套，他只能认命把自己蜷起来。  
李帝努在给他口交前先倒了他一屁股润滑，丝毫不管他愤怒抗议这样会把床单搞湿又要给洗的声音，随便摸了摸他安抚一下就捅进去一根手指，“说你做春梦不就好了。”  
他下意识憋住气，全身僵硬地感受那根手指在屁股里上下左右地探路，李帝努拍拍他抬高的屁股，“放松点。”  
他努力地做深呼吸，吸气，吐气，终于放手指进到里面来转一转，李帝努俯身奖励性地亲亲他的嘴角，向后退了退，低下头握着他的阴茎，亲了亲顶端。  
他像被电了一遍，浑身酥麻，紧接着阴茎就被裹进温暖湿润的口腔里，他的身体立刻紧绷起来，全身的感官似乎都集中在了那里，感受李帝努的舌头的舔舐。舌头从根部一路舔到顶端，又一遍遍扫过铃口，他手脚软得抱不住自己，被李帝努拖着又把屁股抬高起来，垂下眼睛就能看见两腿间自己被李帝努舔得硬邦邦的阴茎。  
爽是要代价的。慢慢他被舌头伺候舒服了，屁股放松下来，李帝努就又抓着机会把第二根手指也塞进去。他被李帝努柔软的舌头吸引了全部注意力，顾不上被手指捅开的后穴，被轻易地插到内里，打着转扩张他的身体，尽快为吃下一根完全勃起的阴茎做好准备。  
手指增加到三根的时候，李帝努低头把顶端全都含在嘴里，口腔裹着用力地吸吮，舌头藏在嘴里顶着铃口往里钻，他惊叫着被推上高潮，埋在后穴不停抽动的手指找到他的敏感点，顶在那里上进一步加强刺激，身体因为过载的快感绷直扭曲，他大张着嘴发不出声音来，湿润着眼睛把精液全都射到了李帝努嘴里。  
意识回笼之前，他感觉到李帝努把软下来的阴茎吐了出来，手指在软得一塌糊涂的后穴里又进进出出几下就抽了出来。他被放下来，屁股硌在柔软可爱的玩偶上，被马上要捅进去的阴茎抵着，挤到肉里。  
李帝努提起他耷拉着的腿夹到腰上，手贴着他的腰胯摩挲带起来一阵阵的战栗，他还在喘着气，被捏着下巴张开嘴，亲上来的嘴渡过来他刚射出来的精液，腥味一下就充斥在嘴里，他象征性摇着头抗拒，舌头反被咬了一下，只能憋着气皱着脸等李帝努渡过来。原以为还能找机会吐掉，还被李帝努堵着嘴不放，黏腻的液体滑到喉咙里又腥又臭，等到李帝努终于放开他时他甚至干呕了两下。  
睚眦必报的人还在装乖巧用脑袋拱他的颈侧，他想把李帝努扒拉开，对方又趴到胸口舔他的乳头，用牙齿咬他胸口的软肉，伸到下面的手掌拖着他的屁股往上托，只拉开了拉链露出来的阴茎贴在他的屁股上，因为倒在屁股上的润滑剂而滑腻腻的。  
李帝努放开被自己舔得湿漉漉肿起来的乳头，扶着阴茎抵在穴口。  
“要操仁俊了哦。”  
他想反扑到李帝努身上勒住脖子，现实是他只能抓着枕头被子咬着嘴唇等李帝努的阴茎插进他身体里，门外隐约有人开门进来、说话走动的声音，他大气都不敢出，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，他仰着头咬着手臂，努力试着放松身体接纳李帝努。但一旦紧张起来身体被异物进入的感觉就越明显，他放松不下来，李帝努也被夹着进退两难，只能俯下身安抚性地亲他的脸，“放松点，我插不进去了。”  
“我当然……知道……”他恨恨地从牙缝里挤出来几个字，因为李帝努的又一次挺进差点惊叫出声，原本垂着的手一下紧紧抓住李帝努的肩膀，他急促地呼吸着忍耐过来，突然抬手一把把李帝努的后脑勺按向自己，磕到嘴唇的疼痛让他“唔”了一声，马上又露出牙齿恶狠狠地啃李帝努的嘴唇。  
堵住嘴就不会叫出声，李帝努的舌头伸进他嘴里搅得他身体发软，一只手贴在胸口揉着几乎没有起伏的胸部，他一向讨厌这种被当成女孩的感觉，但是继续往身体里插的阴茎没有给他更多精力思考，李帝努只放他换了个气就接着捞起他的屁股全插进去，嘴被死死堵着，屁股被一下接着一下地捅，他被顶得一直往床头撞，被扣着大腿根扯回去，李帝努几乎整个人都压在他身上操他，破碎的咒骂和呻吟也全被吞到肚子里，唯一能发出的声音就是床铺的吱呀作响。  
供氧不足和强烈的快感让他脑袋空白，只有身体跟着动作的惯性被抛起落下，后穴像是快要被撑开成阴茎的形状，他还差一点就快要攀到顶峰，李帝努却只顾着自己爽次次都操不到他的敏感点，他拍打着李帝努的背和手臂想引起注意，却突然响起来敲门声。  
“仁俊，睡了吗？有你电话。”  
操，手机丢在外面了。  
他挣扎着想起身被按了回去，李帝努索性把他翻了过去趴在床上，提起屁股从背后一口气插进去，他猛地弓起背，嘴还没张开就被一只手死死捂住，发不出声音来。  
比起李帝努，反倒是他自己更愿意用后背位。因为这样不用看着你那张脸，还更容易操到我爽，他是这么跟李帝努说的。于是下一次偷偷摸摸做爱的地点就是卫生间里的镜子前。  
我也喜欢，因为你屁股的肉挺软的。李帝努一边从后面大开大合地用撞得屁股肉抖三抖的力度操他的屁股一边说。  
嘴上便宜被占全了他恨得牙痒，但现在李帝努的操弄显然比刚才要有感觉，暂时就先不计较这些。近在咫尺的敲门声还在继续，李帝努一只手捂住他的嘴一只手掐着他的胯，把床晃得生怕外面的人听不到，后入的姿势很好地照顾到了他的敏感点，他舒服得直哼哼，伸出舌头猫一样去舔李帝努的掌心，故意夹了夹屁股刺激里头那根东西。  
意料之中那人身体一僵，抽回手两边掐着他的腰提起来不管不顾毫无章法地往里撞，没两下他被这股狠劲撞得高潮了，憋着不敢出声，阴茎垂着流出来精液蹭到心爱的玩偶上，一塌糊涂的后穴溢出来的润滑剂顺着大腿往下淌，李帝努又草草操了几下，全都塞进他的屁股射在安全套里。  
两个人都累得趴着不愿动，房门口的敲门声也停下来，有拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走远的声音。  
他还趴着，李帝努瘫成个大字躺在他旁边，进入贤者时间盯着天花板一动不动。他抬起手先碰到李帝努的锁骨，又沿着脖子摸到下巴，指尖沿着五官的轮廓摩挲过嘴唇、鼻尖、眼皮，最后落回嘴唇，指腹碾着柔软饱满的唇瓣，弹指一拨。  
“去，帮我把手机拿过来。”

—END—


End file.
